Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's a shorter version of Radio Beeps Static CRT051408 from Cartoon Trax Volume 1. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect Sounddogs Used In TV Shows * Jimmy Neutron * Pink Panther * Popeye * America's Funniest Home Videos * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Ice-Cream Celebrity Chef".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Super Silly Fiesta!".) * Doug (Heard once in "Doug Graduates".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle", "A Liking to Biking", "My Emmy or Bust", and "The Great White Cloud Whale"; twice in "Calling Dr. Zak", and "Eggs Over Easy".) * The Flintstones * Garfield * Grojband (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looked outside Trina's window while she was getting severely injured.) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Hypno-Kaz".) * The Houndcats * The Jetsons * JoJo's Circus (Heard once in "Easy as Pie".) * KaBlam! (Heard once in "Now With More Flava".) * Katie and Orbie (Heard twice in "Orbie's Special Thing".) * Laff-A-Lympics * The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "Gets Lost in Space".) * Madeline * McGee and Me! * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Outback at Ya!".) * Morph (Heard once in "Painting".) * Mr. Men * My Little Pony * NASA Connect * The New Fantastic Four * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Two Wheel Dreams".) * Ren and Stimpy (Heard once in "Sven Hoek".) * Rugrats (Heard once in "Candy Bar Creep Show".) * Scooby-Doo * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Grandmum's the Word".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Top Cat * The Wiggles (Heard in the 4th and 5th season when Jeff wakes up.) * The Yogi Bear Show Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Monster Mash (2000) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) (Heard in a very high pitch.) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) Video Games PC: * Cuphead * Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1995) (Video Game) * JumpStart 2nd Grade * JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) * JumpStart Spanish Xbox One: * Cuphead GameCube: * Spyro: A Hero's Tail Logos * DMA Design (1999) (Heard in the Grand Theft Auto 2 variant.) Previews * Fox Kids Video Preview (1997) (Previews) Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) Bumpers * Disney Channel (Bumpers) Promos * Noggin - Made For Kids, Made By Kids, Fresh Everyday (2001) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Christmas Carol (2018) * Golden Book Video Killers * The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) Anime * Azumanga Daioh (Double Pitched) * Chibi Maruko-chan * KonoSuba (Low Pitched) * Nichijou * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation Image Gallery Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas